


You Can’t Hold My Heart

by MochiLexie



Category: monstax - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, Heart Break, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiLexie/pseuds/MochiLexie
Summary: Kihyun keeps having the same fight over him not being able to leave Shownu and Shownu has had enough of the heart break
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 7





	You Can’t Hold My Heart

“You have no sort of hold on me! You can’t make me stay!!” Shownu ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily. “Then leave! Just get your things and leave! Kihyun I can’t keep having this fight with you!” 

Kihyun sniffled softly as tears filled his eyes, his knees went out and fell down. He covered his face and burst into tears. “I can’t keep coming back to you..” He whispered over and over again.

Shownu sighed softly as he came over. “You can’t hold my heart anymore Kihyun, I want you to be treated better and have a better life. It’s obvious that you’re not happy with me and that’s fine. Just stop coming to me when you’re sad because it makes me miss you even more,”

Kihyun looked up at him with fat tears rolling down his cheeks. “I can’t turn to anyone else..” He sniffled softly. “I just have to come to you, you’re the only one who listens to me..” 

The elder lifted the smaller off of his knees and patted his head. “I can’t take this, you’re playing with my heart. You can do whatever you like to me, take my money, take my food, my clothes, anything. But one thing you can’t do is play with my heart.”

The smaller hiccuped softly as Shownu dried his tears. “You need to go back home and think about the next time you wanna come see me. You’re gonna have a rude awakening when you see me with someone else.” 

“But..” Shownu pushed him out the door. “Goodbye Kihyun.”


End file.
